


Akaba Sibling' Morning Routine

by Gia_XY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, OC, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Akaba Reiji, membangunkan Adiknya adalah rutinitasnya setiap hari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akaba Sibling' Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V © Kazuki Takahashi & Miyoshi Naohito; Story, Akaba Kurohana © Gia-XY  
> Rating: K+  
> Genre: Family & (Maybe) Humor  
> Warning(s): AR, SI, Maybe OOC, Some non-formal language, Some Japanese, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc.

"Bangun ...."

"Tidak mau ...."

"... Kurohana ..., Kubilang, bangun ..., sekarang juga ...."

"Tidak mau, ah, Reiji _Onii-sama_ .... Masih ngantuk ...."

"Akaba Kurohana ...."

" _Onii-sama_ berisik .... Nanti, ah .... Lima--ah, tidak--sepuluh menit lagi ...."

"...."

Akaba Reiji, kini berdiri tepat di sebelah sebuah ranjang besar di mana seorang gadis kecil bersurai _magenta_ tertidur pulas, seakan tidak peduli pada Reiji yang sedang berbaik hati berniat membangunkannya. Gadis itu, adik dari Reiji, Akaba Kurohana, masih dengan bahagianya berbaring memejamkan matanya dan berguling-guling di atas kasur empuknya. Senyuman bodoh terpasang di wajah Sang Adik yang masih setengah tidur setengah sadar sembar memejamkan kedua matanya. Reiji sendiri hanya terdiam saja menatapi Adiknya yang tertidur, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil tindakan.

"Kurohana, kalau kau bangun sekarang, kau boleh jalan-jalan setelah mengikuti bimbingan hari ini sampai jam 11 malam."

_BRAK!_

Mendengar ucapan sang Kakak, Kurohana langsung membuka kedua permata _aquamarine_ -nya. Ia buru-buru beranjak dari kasurnya dan memeluk tubuh Reiji erat.

"HOREEEEE! _SANKYUU_ , _ONII-SAMA_! JASA _ONII-SAMA_ SANGAT BERARTI BAGIKU! TETAPI AKAN LEBIH BAGUS LAGI KALAU _ONII-SAMA_ MEMIARKANKU MENGEKOR SAAT ONII-SAMA MELAKUKAN PENDEKA--"

"Cepat mandi .... Semakin cepat kau selesai mengikuti bimbingan hari ini, semakin cepat kau bisa mencari teman-temanmu ...." Mendengar ucapan Kakaknya, Kurohana melepaskan dekapannya, kemudian menggembungkan pipinya kesal sembari menatap kesal ke arah Kakaknya.

" _Onii-sama_ tidak seru, ah! Aku, 'kan, mau lihat perjuangan cinta _Onii-sama_ ," protes Kurohana tidak terima. Reiji menghela napas panjang. Kalau saja itu bukan Adiknya, mungkin saat ini ia sudah melemparkan tatapan dingin menusuk yang dapat membekukan semua orang. Sabar, Reiji. Sabaaar ....

"Kurohana ...." Reiji memanggil Kurohana sambil menatap sang gadis kecil berambut magenta itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mengerti apa maksud Reiji, Kurohana pun mencibir.

"Iya, iya .... Aku mandi. Huh, lihat saja, pasti nanti akan ku- _stalk_ ," gerutu Kurohana sembari berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil baju yang akan dikenakannya. Reiji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Adiknya. Heran, kenapa ia bisa punya Adik seperti ini, sih? Mungkin besok, ia akan lebih memilih merekam suara sendiri atau suara Sakaki Yuuya dan memasangnya menjadi _alarm_ Kurohana setiap pagi daripada harus membangunkan Gadis Kecil itu ....

Reiji membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap meninggalkan kamar Adiknya. Sayangnya, baru saja ia akan melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar itu, Adiknya sudah berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya.

" _ONII-SAMA_! TUNGGU AKU, YA! NANTI AKU JUGA MAU IKUT _ONII-SAMA_ MELAKUKAN PENDEKATAN KE CALON KAKAK IPAR!"

_NGUUUUNG!_

Kalau saja Reiji tidak biasa mendengar teriakan itu, mungkin sekarang telinganya sudah berdengung dan kepalanya sudah pening. Perlu diinformasikan, kalau tidak sedikit orang yang berkata kalau suara Kurohana cocok untuk berteriak saat demo, bahkan sepertinya Kurohana sudah tidak perlu pengeras suara lagi untuk berteriak. Toh, kata orang-orang, saat bicara dengan suara biasa saja, suara Kurohana sudah cukup cempreng dan kencang.

_BRAK!_

Reiji keluar dari kamar Adiknya dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan kencang.

Sudah ditetapkan ..., Reiji akan segera memasang " _alarm_ " untuk membangunkan Kurohana mulai besok ....

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Saya akui, soal pendeskripsian orang-orang tentang suara saya itu ..., saya emang pernah dikatain kayak gitu .... DAN SAYA BANGGA! MUAHAHAHA!
> 
> Japanese Translation:  
> Onii-sama: Kakak lelaki  
> Sankyuu: Terima kasih


End file.
